Letting Go
by jescya
Summary: Is Juvia finally- Letting go of her feelings for Gray-sama... What have Lucy done to make Gray cry like a puppy... How will Juvia react? My heart goes go to Gray-sama... Geehee... One Shot... Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... You the best Hiro Mashima for creating Fairy Tail... Yipppeeeeeee :)


As Gray enters the noisy guild moving his way to where Lucy is sitting while scanning the room. An unsettling feeling starts creeping up from his feet. Where's Juvia? He wonders, he can't feel her stalking glaze on his spine. Patting himself down next to Lucy with his face resting in his hand frowning as his scanning the room. What's wrong Gray? What's up with the bad mood so early in the morning? Lucy asked. Giving of a smile, nothing he replied. Oh by the way where is Juvia? I wanted to apologize for last night. Oooohhh concerned are we? Lucy giggled as she put her hand before her mouth. NO… Gray replied, I just wanted to apologize for shouting at her when I think about it. It was uncalled for.

Oh well she not here, but she did tell me to give you this. Lucy hands Gray the letter as she moves towards Mira at the bar giggling to herself.

Gray left alone at the table quickly open the letter.

_Dear Gray-sama_

_Juvia hopes that this letter finds you well…_

_It took Juvia quite some time to wake up and see that your love was never meant for me._

_Java will never be your special person… Yes Juvia knows this very well , that Juvia has been annoying you 24/7 but all Juvia wanted was to show you how happy we could be together. _

_Java wants Gray-sama to know Java was very happy to be one of his guild friends but as time passed Java could not repress her feelings for Gray-sama anymore._

_Gray-sama was the one that Juvia dreamed of at night, Gray-sama was my sun, the moon and my light, Gray-sama meant everything in the world to Juvia. Everything but reality…_

_From this moment on Juvia wishes you all the best and don't worry Juvia will stop being a pest._

_Juvia knows very well that it won't be easy letting go of Gray-sama love but she will try her best…_

_Gray-sama I wish you find someone that you can love the way Juvia loved you.._

_Goodbye Gray._

As the last words of the letter leaves Gray's thoughts, his mind is all jumbled up at the thought of realizing that Juvia finally gave up on him. He failed to notice the tears falling from his eyes but could not manage to stop them. By that time everyone in the guild when quiet and started paying attention to Gray's horrible state.

Elf-man shouting not Very Manly when Mira hits him on the head to shut him up. Lucy on the other hand covers her mouth trying very hard to hide her laughter with tears running down his cheeks, her face as red as Ezra hair color.

Gray-sama the water-mage that just entered the guild calls softly as she walks up to Gray, her anger bolting up at the sight of Gray's baby sobbing pulled back face, Gray's head lifted up to the ceiling trying so hard to wipe his tears with his hands.

Java now stands right in front of Gray, who hasn't noticed her presences yet. Java start scanning the room only to notice Lucy indulging herself in laughter.

Koigataki… Juvia screams while pointing at Lucy, angry to the point of insanity (same expression that Juvia had when she fought with Meredy). Lucy at this point notice that making Juvia angry was not a good idea as she moves quickly behind Mira to avoid Juvia's crazy eyes that's glazing her to the point of making Lucy shiver in fright.

With hearing the voice of the water-mag shouting Koigataki … Gray quickly rose to his feet while letting the chair he once sat on fall over. Grabbing Juvia on the shoulders "Don't Give Up On Me" he shouted while struggling to hold his tears back.

Eeehhh… Juvia let out with her hands on her checks trying to stop herself from blushing while moving back slowly. She really didn't understand where this attack was coming. The water mage looking puzzled and happy at the same time loudly states GRAY-SAMA… Juvia will not give up on Lucy. HUH? Gray looks up at the water mage dumbfound and confuse. "You idiot what are you talking about" Gray asked. Eh… while shaking her head side to side holding her checks… Juvia thinks Gray-sama the idiot for shouting out "Don't Give Up On Me". The water-mage and ice-mage are looking at each other confuse as both their mouths drop open speechless.

Lucy pops up from nowhere… Got you Gray... Happy April Fools day… hahahahahahaha (evil laugh) she said…. I have turned the ice cold hearted mage into a puppy… Today's Victory must be celebrated she shouts running towards the guilds door. While everyone else frozen on the spot like statues of the whole confusion. Geehee what just happened... bunny girl looks really happy states Gajeel . Hell like I would know Natsu shouted while continuing his fight with Gajeel.

Gray-sama…Juvia will not let Lucy get away with this she states while cracking her knuckles. Gray pulls Juvia in for a hug while resting his head on her shoulder, Juvia froze on the spot, face lighting up with a red dark blush slowly she whispers "Gray-sama".

Let it be… Let it be Juvia.. Gray replied hugging her tightly while gulping down the letter Lucy handed him...

The end... Hope you like it.

Please Review and let me know... :) looking forward to your replies... Geehee


End file.
